Through a Visitor's Eyes
by Crowbeak Spade
Summary: Experience the sights and sounds of Nightopia through a visitor's eyes... but what happens when everything goes wrong? NiGHTSXReala, RealaXYou, and a little bit of NiGHTSXYou fluff.
1. Entering Dreams

**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please be aware that I only name the "understood 'you'" character for the sake of filler; please, feel free to fill in your own name instead of the character's. This story is meant to be involve the reader and I feel that using blanks instead of an actual name just kills the feel.**

**Also: ****I DO potray NiGHTS as male in this fic. If you were looking for either a genderless or female NiGHTS, this is not the fic you are looking for. If you have a problem with the fact that I am writing him as such, please try your hardest not to flame me about it.**

* * *

_"Rule One: A Nightmaren should never form a bond with a visitor..."_

You feel like you're falling, falling, falling. In fact, you feel like you've been falling for hours. The idea of falling is almost boring now that you think about it. This must be a dream. A dream! You try to flap your arms and fly, but to no avail. You sigh, and continue falling; you feel like Alice down the rabbit hole. Finally, ground is in sight. You brace yourself and prepare for the worst but as soon as your feet hit the ground, it's like you were never falling. Like you just glided onto land. You breathe a sigh of relief, and walk forward a few steps before you take in your surroundings. You're standing before a huge gate, beyond it is the most beautiful garden you've ever laid eyes on. You gasp as you see the stars above you and even a shooting one or two. "Beautiful, isn't it?" you hear a voice say.

Wait, did you just hear a voice?

You turn your head to the side and see a massive brown owl flying in midair beside you. A talking brown owl. You yelp and fall backwards, stumbling over your own two feet. "No, no, no, don't trip! You'll fall off!" the owl warns; you look behind yourself and realize that this whole place is a huge floating island.

"What is this place?" you ask.

"Oh my dear, I do believe you've landed at the Dream Gate, what your people would call a 'dream world'. This," he points to everything," is where all dreams are created." You marvel at the idea of a land of dreams, "Even the nightmares?" you ask innocently.

"Well, no," the old bird stutters, "Those come from somewhere else... Somewhere much darker..." His face seems to drain as he thinks about it. "But never mind that, follow me, child. We shall explore your dreams." You feel you should be offended for being called a child, but you brush it off and forget it, following the old crazy bird down a stone path to the gate.

The owl lands on an odd perch, seemingly made just for him. He points to the gate doors with a scruffy, feathered wing, and you push them open. Geez, they were a lot heavier than they looked. You step inside the plaza, and gaze at all the beauty of this place. The fountain in the dead center seems to resonate with some strange power. You shudder. Suddenly you hear music... Soft music, but nice music all the same. The old owl catches up to you, breathing heavily. "Oh no, " he mumbles, "Not that ruffian..." Weird sparkles begin dancing all around you; you try to dust them off but they just keep appearing. You can hear the music clearly now, it's definitely a flute. It's almost heavenly. You feel the presence of another body and look up to see a young man floating above you. Floating? Oh yeah, this is a dream after all, expect anything. The suspicious, flute-playing man floats down from the treetops, almost resembling superman in his flight. You laugh silently to yourself. He lands next to you, but doesn't touch the ground. It kind of creeps you out. This guy is weird already and he hasn't even said anything. The owl scowls, his old feathered face distorting into a frown. "Get out of here... You... You..."

"Delinquent?" the strange young man finishes, smiling.

"Yes, delinquent."

"You can't make me; this is my land too, ya' know."

Yeesh, what a brat. He looks to you and smiles even wider. "Well hello, visitor. You look new. What's your name?" You chuckle at his over-enthusiastic British accent and fancy purple jester outfit. "I'm Alex," you state proudly. "Oh what a nice name. You certainly look like an Alex," he laughs quietly, the sound pleasing to your ears. "Well it's good to meet you, Alex. I hope to see you around here often," he winks.

Oh no, he winked. That can't be a good sign, you think to yourself.

"Hey, you ever wanted to fly?" he asks, out of the clear blue.

"Uh..." you stammer, you've never really thought about it before. Come to think of it, it might be kind of nice. You don't get a chance to answer him before he grabs your hand and places your palm in his. His hands are warm and inviting, as is the gentle smile on his face as he stares deep into your eyes. The last thing you hear is the old owl  
grumbling as a white flash of light explodes in front of you, temporarily blinding you. When you open your eyes, you realize you're about forty feet above the plaza grounds, and you're not falling back down. You hear a voice in your head, the same as the strange young man's.

It _is_ the strange young man's.

"This is called 'Dualizing', Alex; you assimilate with another being to acquire their abilities for a short time. Try it, Alex. Try flying." You hesitate at first, but remind yourself that this is a dream, anything is possible. It's a rough flight, but you understand quickly and soon you're soaring around the entire plaza. You hear the young man's sweet laugh in your ears, "Yeah, that's it; you've got it!" Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe he isn't so bad.

You land and the white flash returns as you un-'dualize' with the strange man. You catch your breath from all the excitement and he walks up to you slowly. "You were wonderful up there!" he exclaims proudly, "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I'm NiGHTS, the dream jester." He bows elegantly, taking your hand and kissing it gently. "And this here's Owl," he points to the scruffy old bird, then leans in to whisper to you, "he's kind of a stick in the mud..."

"I heard that," the owl yells. You giggle, coming here every night might not be that bad.

You hear a rumble and the ground shakes below you. "What's going on?" you yell, totally freaked out. "A nightmaren..." the owl whispers eerily, he's probably as freaked out as you are. NiGHTS eyes widen and he clutches his chest as a black hole in the middle of the air appears. You step forward but the young man's arm swings out and pushes you backwards. "Don't," he warns, looking back to you. You squint your eyes and see a muscular, bluish arm reach out of the portal. Owl comes up behind you, grabbing your hand, "Come on child, let's go somewhere else." You jerk your arm away, "No, I want to see this." You look back to the scene unveiling before you, now a whole figure has emerged from the portal. He appears similar to NiGHTS, same jester outfit and look, but seems... evil. His suit is dark with reds and blacks, his body type much more muscular. His skin is bluish and covered in scars, his face is full of malice and hidden by a incredibly detailed mask. And his voice... His voice is rich and deceiving as he speaks coldly and calmly to the flute playing man.

"Well, good evening, dear brother," he gestures to NiGHTS, "I heard the good news. There's a new visitor here to spend some time with us." "Visitors aren't your play-things, Reala," NiGHTS snaps, bearing his teeth.

Brother? Oh, they must be related. That would explain the looks.

The newcomer looks directly at you, his eyes boring into yours. "New here, eh?" He speaks seductively. You're too afraid to even nod. "Go away! You're not wanted, Reala. You're scaring the visitor!" He glares back to NiGHTS; you breathe a sigh of relief from being unlocked from his gaze. "Oh no, you can't fool me, brother. It has the Ideya of Courage. It can't be scared THAT easily. He looks back to you and you freeze in place. Then he glides across ground as gracefully as swan straight over to you. His hand reaches up and caresses your cheek so sweetly that it's menacing. He whispers to you, "And I will have it, dear visitor." The hand on your face suddenly grabs and squeezes your shoulder, his face turning to NiGHTS. "And as for you, brother, I'll dispose of you for good this time."

He snaps his fingers and suddenly NiGHTS is out cold, collapsing on to the stone below. He releases the grip on your shoulder, laughing maniacally, then picks up the lifeless body of NiGHTS and floats off through a door in front of you.

That door wasn't there before.

"Hoo, I'm sure that was quite frightening, wasn't it? I'm quite sorry that you saw all that." The old owl comes up behind you, a comforting look in his eyes. "W-wait! Is that red light..." You look down and see a strange crimson glow emanating from your hands. You scream and flail around, trying to rid yourself of the creepy light around you, "What the hell is this!" The owl calms you down, "No, no it's okay, this is good! It means you have the Ideya of Courage; most visitors loose their Ideya upon entry." You look back down at yourself; hmmph, some courage you just showed.

"Well what does this Ideya do for me?" you ask, almost selfishly. The owl grins, "With it, you opened the door to Nightopia, where NiGHTS is captured. You must save him, visitor!" You give him a strange look; why are _you_ involved in all this?

You sigh and the red light fades away; you stretch your arms and yawn. You decide you have nothing better to do than to take care of it, so you step up to the door looming before you. You rest your hands on the cold metal of the handles and pull forward; the doors fly open and a plethora of butterflies and sparkles frantically cover your face. You cough and spit, wiping the debris from your eyes. What's with this world?

You step through the door and everything goes black.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_**I personally enjoy reading 2nd person stories, so this was a treat to write. My first fic posted here, so please be gentle.**

**I figured Alex was a generally gender ambiguous name; if there are any complaints, I will gladly change it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain profit from any of the characters portrayed in this work; all characters belong to Sega.**


	2. Sweet Dreams

_"Rule Two: A Nightmaren may not interfere with a visitor's outside _

_life..."_

Oh wonderful. Falling again. Now you're just plain sick of falling. The wind whips past you as you fall faster and faster, reaching the ground with breakneck speed. The air smells of salt water…

Once again you reach the ground and land softly on your feet. You look around, this time you're in an ocean-like world. "What's all this?" you ask no one in particular.

"This is your dream of Water. Are you partial to the ocean?"

Oh MAN, that owl is creepy. You flinch, "Don't sneak up on me like that... and yes, my parents took me there on occasion," You look up and see floating fish in the sky. The hell's with all the floating? "But it was certainly nothing like this," you laugh.

"Look, there he is!" Owl shouts, pointing to an elaborate _floating_ golden cage a few thirty feet ahead of you. Well that was easy. You saunter slowly over to the cage and look upwards. It's pretty high up… you've never liked heights… Oh well. You abandon your fears and climb the chain hanging from the top of the holding place. "Hurry! For fear that the Awaker might catch you!" Is that old owl blabbering again? Whatever.

You seem to make unnecessary grunting noises as you climb; strange, you're not usually that weak. Once you reach the top, you crumple and fall to the floor, breathing heavily. That took a lot out of you. NiGHTS flies to you and scoops you up in his arms; a white flash is all it takes and you're dualized.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," he speaks in your mind, "I was afraid you weren't going to."

"Of course I would, NiGHTS, I can't stand to see a nice guy like you in pain." You can feel him smiling even though you can't see him.

"Okay, Alex, fly forward." You obey and your joined body soars out of the cage and tumbles through a couple of rings in front of you. "Now follow that bird!" He points to a strange pinkish vulture-thing flying far ahead of you. It leaves a curious magenta trail and looses feathers constantly. You fly quickly, trying in vain to catch up to the bird, but dashing towards it just makes it fly faster.

You stop to take a breath, "It's useless; we'll never make it."

"It's okay, Alex, we'll catch him."

And of course, with NiGHTS help, you do.

You knock the bird to the ground in one large heave, and find the creature's body to be replaced with a key instead in your hands. "Good, Alex. Now fly back to the cage, so we can be free of this loop." You nod and fly backwards, flying back on the path you've flown on before. As soon as the key touches the cage the prison shatters, pieces of gold flying every which way. "You did it, Alex!" NiGHTS congratulates you warmly. You grin, "Does this happen often?"

"Yes, actually," he blushes, "Sorry..."

"No it's okay, it's alright. It's not like you _tried_ to get captur-"

You get interrupted mid sentence by a loud roar and you see the sky ripple unnaturally above you.

"Oh, not again..." the jester growls, looking up into the air.

You close your eyes in fear of another monstrosity like NiGHTS brother showing up again, and when you re-open them, you're in a dark arena-like area. The sky is greenish black and the full moon shows brightly through the gray clouds. A chandelier hovers in midair in the center, and coliseum seats surround the whole area. It's definitely spooky. You realize you are still safe in NiGHTS steed and you calm yourself.

"As long as he's here, I'm safe," you whisper to yourself.

You hear a deep rumble coming from far off; you look up and see a gigantic sharp-toothed catfish falling from the sky, snapping its jaws wildly. It crashes right in front of you; you wonder why, but then see it swimming in the earth itself.

The beast is making a beeline straight for you.

NiGHTS gasps, "Girania…!"

You frown, "Is this bad?"

He takes a deep breath, relaxing. "No, It's not _too_ bad. At least it's not… Cerberus… or anything."

The giant fish leaps from the stone floor and attempts to swallow you whole; you back away but this time NiGHTS takes the lead and flies toward it head on. He pushes out both of his hands and shoves the catfish backwards, splitting it into thousands of multi-coloured molecules. You feel as though you can just sit back and relax as the jester flies circles around the dots, sucking them up into some creepy vortex. Soon enough, the molecules collect back together and form the fish again, except on a much smaller scale. Now all you have to do is give it a small shove and it explodes, ridding you of that threat.

"That was easy, silly. Why'd you make it seem like it was so hard?" you ask laughing.

But NiGHTS isn't laughing, "I was easy; for _me_. If I would have let you control, you would have died." The young man's grim voice kind of scares you a little and you understand the seriousness of this.

"That was a second level Nightmaren, Alex. Too dangerous for amateurs to handle."

"Then that 'Nightmaren,' or whatever, that showed up at the dream gate… he was-"

NiGHTS growls, "Different. He was different."

"Oh," you stutter; maybe you shouldn't bring up subjects like this. "But whatever," the young man smiles, "Let's head back to the Gate."

* * *

You step through the door that you came through to get here in the first place and find yourself back at the plaza where you were earlier. You yawn, it feels like you've been here for days. "NiGHTS, do you have a family?" you ask as he follows behind you through the door. "Uh…" He fumbles with the jewel on his clothing, thinking.

"I guess you could say I do… I'm… not close to them anymore."

"What do you mean?"

He mumbles something to himself, then looks at you with his deep blue eyes. My God, why have you never noticed those eyes before? They're incredible! You find yourself lost in them.

"Well, I have a father."

"Is that all? Just a dad?"

He shakes his head, "No, I… I have a brother as well." You nod and realize he means the evil man who showed up earlier; you watch him as he stands uncomfortably next to you.

"Where do they live?" You inquire. He looks away. Apparently, he's not going to answer this one. You reach for his free hand that dangles near his side and wrap your fingers around his, reassuringly. His face turns red, and he coughs. "Um, don't you think it's about time you went home, Alex?" he sputters, refusing to look at you.

"Yeah I believe so… My family is probably worried why I'm not up yet." You smile, your face bright with laughter. NiGHTS releases your hand and gently tells you to close your eyes.

When you open them, you notice a pillow below your head and sheets covering you. You rub your face groggily, your room slowly coming into focus.

"Some dream that was," you remark.

You get out of bed and smooth out your pajamas, stretching your arms to your toes. Your back pops as you twist around, getting the knots out. As you make the way to your bathroom, you hear voices, whispering in your ear. They seem so familiar…

Like, from a dream.

You shrug and enter the room, closing the door.


	3. Troubling Dreams, Part 1

_"Rule Three: A Nightmaren may not seduce a visitor..."_

NiGHTS sits on the edge of the fountain in the plaza; he looks behind him and thinks about how it hasn't worked for years. He looks back down at his hands, runs his fingers over his palm, recreating that... feeling... from earlier.

He winces at his own touch. He hears flapping wings and looks over to see Owl perch next to him.

"You look... troubled," he squawks.

NiGHTS just grumbles something inaudible, shifting uncomfortably. He traces the outline of his hand subconsciously, mulling over the situation last night. He felt he wanted to do it again... Do something more. NiGHTS sighs and gets up; why does he feel this way? He's never felt like this before... Being... 'attached', if you will, to a visitor. He shivers. Owl takes the hint and reluctantly leaves the jester alone to think.

He can't stop thinking about you; your looks, your touch. He actually considers visiting you... but he knows that's against the rules.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps, turning quickly to see his dear sibling standing before him.

"Reala, I don't have time for this," NiGHTS says calmly, turning back around.

"Oh, but I think you do," the nightmaren chuckles, forcing him to look at him and staring him straight in the eye. His lips curl into a grin as he watches the fear growing on his brothers face.

"I know what you're thinking."

"And what's that?"

Reala smiles, "You want that visitor. You're attracted to it." NiGHTS scowls, "What are you even talking about?"

The nightmaren laughs heartily, the sound alone is unnerving, "Don't toy with me, brother. It's okay, I seem to be more attracted to it than normal as well."

"Reala, leave me alone," NiGHTS yells; becoming more and more uncomfortable. The creature smiles devilishly, "Why should I?"

NiGHTS looks away, he can't stand to look at the man he once lovingly called 'brother' any longer. He feels hands rub down his chest and stomach; he feels a body press into him from behind and warm breath on his skin.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the master about this one. A nightmaren falling in love with a visitor... Oh this is hilarious."

NiGHTS eyes widen, "You wouldn't DARE tell Master Wizeman... would you?" Reala lightly kisses his sibling's neck, nipping the shoulder bone a little, "Oh, NiGHTS, you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't hesitate in telling the master something like this... And oooh, he won't be pleased." One of the nightmaren's hands gently turns the young man's head towards his and he kisses his cheek.

"You're going to be in a load of trouble, dearest sibling."

"You disgust me," NiGHTS spits.

"Do I?" the creature smiles, his pointed teeth a pearly white in the moonlight. He leans in towards his younger sibling and their lips meet in a sweet embrace.

NiGHTS shudders and moans, hands reaching up behind his brother's back to hold him closer. Reala licks the young man's lower lip, his tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. It's wonderful, but so wrong at the same time.

NiGHTS releases and slaps Reala across the face, "You bastard!"

Reala smirks, his face a crimson red, "Oh, swearing are we? You can't tell me you didn't like that."

NiGHTS clenches his fists, his vision blurring, but then turns and flies away. He sobs, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He could hear the maniacal laughter coming from the plaza, it burned into his mind. He couldn't believe what he had done... And enjoyed it.

He yearns for you, even though you've nearly just met.

He sighs, and with tears still falling from his eyes he floats off to Bellbridge to think.

* * *

You come home from work and flop down on your bed, finally relaxing. God it feels great to be home. You crawl up to the headboard of the bed and doze off; hey, you worked hard, you deserve a nap. Once asleep, you arrive at the Dream Gate like before, nothing seems to have changed.

Except... It seems strangely quiet.

Owl's perch is empty and the gates are wide open; there's no music and the wind is blowing slightly. You walk through the gate, looking back and forth; left and right. You're pretty sure there's no one here.

You're wrong.

"Helloooo, Visitor," a voice drawls behind you, "What are you doing here?"

"W-who's there?" you stutter. Hands cover your eyes.

"Guess."

"Oh God... are you..." the hand on your left eye trails down your cheek and a finger traces circles around the edges of your mouth.

"I am."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the short chapter, the next one will be lengthy.**


	4. Troubling Dreams, Part 2

You freeze in place, "B-but NiGHTS told me you were..."

"Bad? Evil? A monster? I know what he calls me. But did you know that he's not who he seems?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's a nightmaren, just like me." He puts an emphasis on the last three words. You shake your head in disbelief, "No, no he's not... I've seen him... I've spent time with him, he's not evil!"

"Ah, but see, he's tricked you, visitor. Once he has you close enough to him he'll steal your Ideya in a heartbeat. That's our job, you know."

Reala's left hand rubs down your side now, running in-between your thighs. Jeez, this guy is one hell of a horndog. "...He's... not like that..." you mumble through clenched teeth; his prodding was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Oh?" he smiles widely, "But you don't know him like I know him." You begin to shiver as he rubs between your legs, his right hand still over your eye.

You moan, pressing into him. He tells you to close your eyes and you willingly obey, letting him take over you. You can hear the wind blowing through the trees, the heavy breathing of the man behind you, your own passionate moans as he gently continues to rub you through your pants. He can tell you've obviously never done this before and smirks. "I like you, visitor," he whispers, "You're... different." You reply with a gasp when you feel his cold hands touch your hips as they slip silently into your pants. He snickers, "Heh, I'm not all THAT bad, now am I?" You shake your head no, a blush creeping into your cheeks. "Just relax," he coos, hands reaching lower and lower...

"Wot's this?" you hear a hoarse voice squawk, "How long have I been out?"

Reala freezes, gasping. "No, not yet," he growls, jerking his claws from your pants, "He shouldn't be awake yet..." He quickly turns you around to face him and plants a kiss on your forehead. You see a smile grow on his face, a genuine smile. "Don't trust him," he warns. He hides your eyes with his hands, and when he lifts them up again, he's gone. Now you don't know who to believe.

Owl sees you and flies to you; he seems dizzy. "What happened," he asks, concerned, "Why are you here? Why was I unconscious?" You shrug, "I have no idea... I fell asleep and ended up here. Don't ask me why you were out though, I wouldn't know." Owl sighs. "I guess I should escort you back home then." You nod, following the scruffy bird back to the gate.

You hear a voice from above, "Wait!" You stop dead in your tracks, looking upwards. Sparkly dust falls from the sky and into your face; this time you don't wipe it away. The young man from yesterday steadily floats down from the sky, stoping in front of you. "W-wait... Alex... I..." You step closer to him, "What's wrong, NiGHTS?" He bows his head, staring at the ground. "I need to talk to you... Just for a second." You nod, "Of course NiGHTS, just tell me what's up."

The young man looks to Owl, his eyes sparkling with tears. Owl's face softens from its once wary look and he nods to NiGHTS. NiGHTS takes your hand, "Come on, follow me." He drags you back in to the plaza.

You see a bench near the door you entered into Nightopia and NiGHTS sits you upon it. He comes and sits down next to you; he lays a hand on your leg. "Tell me... D-did Reala... I mean my brother... Did he confront you?" You look away; you don't want to answer this.

"Y...yes. He did."

"What did he do to you?"

You slide away from NiGHTS, "Nothing, he didn't do anything to me... He's not a bad guy!" The young man looks at you, confused. He stutters; it looks like he doesn't know what to say.

"Oh Alex..." Great, now you've done it, it looks as if he's about to cry. You scoot back over to him and give him a hug, squeezing his midsection tightly. "Sorry I lashed out at you. I didn't mean it." He sighs, face turning a little red, "It's okay Alex, I just want to keep you safe... I don't want anything to happen to you." He looks straight at you with your arms still around him and kisses you. You let go of him, surprised, but he doesn't release. You close your eyes, falling into him; he places his hand on your shoulder, bringing you closer to him.

Seconds feel like hours right now, it's all so incredible, but eventually NiGHTS releases and leaves you reeling. He turns his back to you, embarrassed of his brash actions; you touch your lips, reveling in what just occurred. This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

You both jump a little as you hear a loud noise coming from across the plaza, similar to the creaking of a door and a beautiful harp being played. "A new door," NiGHTS gasps, perking up a little. "Come on, follow me! You received a new Ideya last night, remember?" You smile, relaxing a little, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." He takes your hand, "Lets go!" You nod and get up from the bench, "Alright."

Heh, funny how quickly he can forget about things.

While you're running, you begin to remember a few things from last night, including when you received the Ideya. Strangely enough, you can't remember what kind of Ideya it was. "Hey, NiGHTS," you ask, "What was the type of Ideya I got last night anyway?" He looks at you, and grins, "Oh, it was just the White Ideya of Purity."

You cough at the last word. Purity? Yeah right.

He takes you up to the door, "Alright, Alex, step inside." You take a look at him; his hands gesture eagerly at the door, his eyes twinkle with excitement. You put your hand on the doorknob, twist it and walk in.

* * *

"A desert world, wow..." You look around at your surroundings; it appears similar to what a kid throwing a bunch of toys in a sand box would look like. NiGHTS flies down beside you, "This is the Dream of Solitude, Alex." You continue observing the place, taking in the sights and...

Wait, where's the sound? It's so... Quiet.

"It's nice here and all, but where's the sound? Why is it so... Empty?" He looks at you, confused, "Didn't Owl tell you? Nightopia is a reflection of the heart; if it's lonely here, it means your heart is lonely." You clutch your chest; lonely? How strange... You certainly don't feel lonely.

You walk forward a few steps but stop when you hear NiGHTS scream. You look behind you, "NiGHTS!" you yell. The young man is flailing, stuck in a choke hold by none other than Reala himself. "Well hello again, Visitor," he speaks coldly, "I just thought I'd drop in and say... Hi."


	5. Terrifying Dreams

_"Rule Four: A Nightmaren may not physically harm a Visitor..."_

"Reala, don't!" you shout in a vain attempt to stop him.

"Don't what?" he sneers, holding NiGHTS tighter. The young man begins to cough and sputter. "Oh, thiiiis?" he points to NiGHTS, "What about him?"

"Put him down, this instant!" He shrugs, "Sorry, no can do. I'm taking him with me to see our father, but don't worry, the Awaker will be here to come and get you soon enough." The Awaker... Didn't Owl mention that once?

"So for now, it's goodbye. I'll be back for you later, my little Visitor." With a snap of his fingers, both he and NiGHTS are gone.

"No!" you fling yourself into the sand, now you really are alone.

You hear a sound like a huge alarm clock going off and it startles you; suddenly you feel something grabbing at your legs. You look down and see strange white blobbish creatures pulling at your pants and dragging you upwards. Is this... The Awaker? "Oh no... Oh no, no, no!" you shout, struggling to be free of their grasp but they hold on fast; there's no going back.

A few seconds later you wake up on your bed, home again.

You take a few deep breaths and look out your window. Damn it, it's already dark outside. Well, that's another day wasted.

You try to recall what happened, but your memories are foggy. You get groggily up from the bed and shuffle off to the kitchen to make a snack, and return to bed.

You don't dream the rest of the night.

NiGHTS teeters on the edge of consciousness, his breath had been restricted for some time now... Now the world is fading around him. He hardly struggles anymore, he's loosing strength fast. He looks around and realizes that Reala is taking him not to Nightmare, but to Bellbridge, the Unconscious Space.

"Where are we going..." he breathes, "Let me go..."

Reala drops him onto the ground, letting him cough and choke, sucking air back into his lungs.

"We're going to go see father, NiGHTS. You're in big trouble, you know."

"Reala, you told him!" NiGHTS tries to get up but stumbles and falls back down.

"Of course I did, sibling. And he's not very happy. Not at all." Reals jumps on top of his brother, pinning down his arms above his head. "But I thought I might have a little fun with you before your... punishment." Reala licks the side of NiGHTS face, his saliva warm and wet against the young man's cheek.

"Reala..." NiGHTS pleads, his body shaking.

His brother smiles darkly, relishing the sight of the younger man's fear, and then he overcomes him.

NiGHTS weak body succumbs to his sibling's attack, and after a short struggle, he surrenders. Reala laughs, his voice deeper and more sinister than usual, and he rips the tights from the young nightmaren's body. He straddles him, savoring the moment, but only for a second. He then removes his own clothes from his body and prepares his sibling for what's coming next.

Only a few minutes later, Reala enters NiGHTS, holding the young man's pelvis and rocking his hips into him. Tears stream down the young man's face as he allows his brother to take advantage of him. He bites his lip; it hurts, it hurts like nothing he's ever felt before, but it feels so good at the same time. He doesn't say a word; just holds his tongue and bares it.

"What's wrong, NiGHTS? Painful?" the creature spits, gripping his hips harder. NiGHTS whimpers uncomfortably, his body being defiled.

Reala bends down and begins to whisper dirty, naughty things to his brother, nipping his neck. "If this is bad, just wait until Wizeman gets to you..." he breathes, kissing him lightly.

NiGHTS' moans turn needy as he grabs on to his brother's arms around his sides. His breath comes in short gasps and he bucks his hips into Reala's. It's not long before release comes for both of them, relieving the tension between them. Reala growls in pleasure and NiGHTS sighs, their bodies relaxing.

Reala drops his brother's limp body and rises, pulling his clothes back on and staring down at him with malice. "It's time to visit Wizeman, sibling. And maybe this time, he'll MAKE you obey."

NiGHTS groans, rolling on to his side. He feels his brother pick him up and hold him close as he flies slowly off to Nightmare.

* * *

You get home from work and stick the keys to your apartment in the door. You walk inside with a bag of groceries in one hand and set them down on the table in your tiny dining room. You toss your keys right next to them and walk off to your bedroom. Geez, what a long day. You woke up in the middle of the previous night with nightmares and could hardly continue sleeping, then later your boss yells at you for snoozing on the job.

Maybe it's time to get some restful, quality sleep.

You turn off the light in the kitchen/dining room and return to your bedroom, crawling into bed. Once you lay your head down on the pillow, you're out like a light.

* * *

Ah, falling. How you've grown to love the feeling. You land in the outside of the plaza as usual and briskly walk forward towards the center.

You spot Owl sitting on his perch next to the gate and approach him; he seems worried.

"What's up," you ask, trying to be nice to the old bird. He shakes his head, "Oh, dear... Oh, bother... It's NiGHTS..."

You take a step backwards, "What! What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," he sputters, "he's been gone for days... He never does this. What if something's finally happened to the old troublemaker?"

Even from behind his tiny spectacles, you can see in the owls eyes that he genuinely cares about the young nightmaren. You look him directly in the face, and it reassures him.

"Listen, Owl. We'll figure out what's happening here, okay?" He nods in understanding.

You turn and walk cautiously into the plaza, surveying the land around you. Once you reach the fountain, you look around and see a figure on the other side. You hear a noise like struggling, and run to check it out.

"NiGHTS!" you yell, and it is in fact him sitting there, straining to pull something from his face. He recgonizes your voice and jumps up to see you behind him.

"A... Alex-! I thought you..."

"Were gone? Well I'm not; I'm right here. What's happened NiGHTS? What's going on?"

He looks at you for a moment, deep in thought, then looks away. You notice a strange looking mask on his face, similar to the one his brother wears... "Nevermind what's happened, Alex, you have to help me." You smile, "Well, okay. Anything for you, NiGHTS."

But he doesn't return the smile, "Follow me, please."

You willingly obey and follow behind him to another new door to Nightopia. He gestures toward it and you open it and walk right in as always. You could have sworn you heard him whisper "I'm just glad to know you're okay," before everything went dark.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay on this chapter. Personally, I'm not too proud of the intimate scene between the brothers, so tell me what you think.**


	6. Nightmares

You land and are smack in the middle of a playground, shadowed by an incredibly vibrant, lively looking city. It takes your breath away. "God..." you breathe, turning in circles to take in the whole view. NiGHTS floats up next to you; you stare at him and notice how sad he looks.

"Whats wrong," you ask meekly, not meaning any harm. He sighs, refusing to look at you. His back curves in an uncomfortable way and he seems strangely guilty.

You hear a snap of fingers from behind you and from the ground erupts a large golden cage, snaring you inside. You squeal, "NiGHTS! What's happening?"

He looks down and speaks, barely audible, "I'm so sorry..."

You bang against the glass, "How could you! I thought we were friends..." You drag your hands against the wall and drop to the floor. A shadowy figure emerges from the darkness and moves slowly towards NiGHTS, "Excellent work, sibling," it purrs, "I didn't know you had it in you." It comes into view and you realize who it is fairly quickly.

"R-Reala?" you stutter, surprised. He looks up and smiles at you. You see NiGHTS bury his face in his hands. The evil brother wraps his arm around the young man's shoulders in grips him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, NiGHTS, finally becoming a real nightmaren. The Master will be pleased." He turns and faces your cage, floating up to confront you.

"Well hello my poor, dear visitor. Looks like you're in quite the pickle." He snickers under his breath.

"Reala, you dog! I trusted you! You and that damn brother of yours," you spit, pointing to NiGHTS. The young nightmaren turns his back to you and sobs.

"Now now," the older man hushes you, "Be calm. It won't be long until you don't remember any of this at all."

You gasp and fling yourself towards the back of the cage, getting as far away from him as possible. "Don't touch me, you freak!" You try to get away but he just phases inside and grabs your arm, pulling you up to face him. "Stop trying to fight it, darling. You brought this on yourself."

You attack him with everything you've got, but apparently that isn't enough and he smiles darkly. "Never trust a nightmaren," he laughs. You give up, breathing heavily and he drags you down to the ground.

An ominous dark circle appears under you and begins to feel somewhat like quicksand. You flounder in the circle, like a fish out of water, and you slowly fall in. All you can hear is the maniacal laughter of that horrid nightmaren as your sight leaves you.

"I couldn't be prouder, sibling. You've done a good job." Reala pats NiGHTS on the shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Reala... I don't feel right about this. Wh... What have I done?" the younger nightmaren stutters, his hands shaking.

"You've done a great thing today. Maybe you're not as bad of a nightmaren as I thought."

You awake in the middle of a deep blackness; the darkness envelops you, cradles you. You shiver, covering yourself with your own arms. You hear a voice, a deep bass, speaking to you.

"Welcome to Nightmare, dear child," it slurs, like a drunken sailor from hell. You turn your head towards the sound and are greeted by the most horrific sight.

A ten... no, twenty... maybe thirty foot tall creature hovers above you. Its body is covered in a long, multicolored robe that sways as if there was wind, and its face is a horrid mess of twisted metal. Suddenly, you feel your waist being squeezed and you can't breathe; you're pulled upwards to the beast's face and you struggle to be free. Five huge, metal hands surround you and you realize you must have been grabbed by one of them. The fingers spread out and reveal eyes in the center of the palms, staring you down. "Hand the Ideya over to me, mortal."

You gasp; why is everyone always after the damn Ideya? Shaking your head, you blatantly refuse it.

"I demand you relinquish the Ideya to me, human," it growls spitefully. You shake your head once again. "Fuck off," you manage to squeak out. You don't usually cuss, but you figure that right about now is a good time to start. It hisses hideously and squeezes you tighter. "Then I'll have to use force," it roars, hands getting closer and closer to you. You freak out, spastically trying to get free of your bondage, but you suddenly stop. Why does all this feel so familiar... like this has all happened before...

Memories begin to cloud your head... Memories of Nightopia... of Ideya... of NiGHTS...

Suddenly you recall a terrible creature with a face of steel haunting your dreams as a child. Did you dream of Nightopia, all along? Realization begins to flood your mind, and only then do you look down and notice that you seem to be glowing bright red. You feel courage welling up in you. The monster's hands back away, looking surprised. You scowl and demand that the creature leave you be; surprisingly enough, it does. As quick as it was there, it's gone, floating away in a cloud of black smoke. You flop to the ground, if there is a ground, and feel absolutely relieved. Was this finally over? No, it couldn't be. That was much to easy. Was that just a vision- a mirage? You're pretty sure it was real... And certainly not gone for good.

You wipe your forehead and notice that you're sweating, your body still surrounded in a crimson aura. You feel courage enter your body, freeing your mind. As you stand, you feel your body rise in the air, your aura dispelling the darkness around you. The evil clears and you find yourself flying in the air above your city at night. The moon is full and looks huge from where you are. For just a second, your heart drops and you feel you're going to fall, but once you stop screaming and take your hands off of your eyes, you see you're still in the air. Your hands glow red with the Ideya of Courage and you thrust forward, gliding through the sky. A grin spreads across your face; twist and turn, creating beautiful patterns everywhere. You fly spirals around a huge clock tower and notice a particular brown owl flapping his wings frantically next to you.

"Owl," you shout, elated, "You're okay! I was so scared... I had no idea what happened to everyone back in Nightopia."

He gasps for breath, "I'm fine, though I can't say as much for the nightopians... When you left, the staircase on the hill reappeared... It hasn't been there for years! I knew for sure that the Ideya of Hope was up there. Then suddenly, a massive earthquake sounded and the staircase broke off from the ground, rising into the sky. The world of Nightopia was practically destroyed! I suspect it was the work of Wizeman."

"Wizeman?" you ask, confused.

"He is a creature of pure and utter evil, a manifestation of all the nightmares that have ever existed."

"Oh, him," you grimace, remembering your encounter with that demon earlier. The owl looks at you, surprised, "You've met the creature?"

"Yeah, it confronted me earlier. Tried to take my Ideya from me." You spiral around, reveling in the feeling.

"H-he what? And you didn't give it to him?"

"Of course not. Now enough about that, where's NiGHTS?"

The owl shakes his head, "He's captured at the top of the tower here," he points upwards; you're nearly half way there already. "Okay," you make a determined face, flinging yourself upwards towards the top.

"W-wait, visitor!" You can barely still hear the old bird yelling at you, "Be careful, a nightmaren could still be up there!"

You laugh, "Yeah, whatever Owl!"

You land at the top section of the clock tower and step onto the empty platform; before you is a familiar, beat-up, unconscious purple dream jester, tied up in four handcuffs, one for each seperate limb. His arms are pulled above him and his feet below, so that he is suspended in air. "NiGHTS!" you yell, rushing to his aid. As soon as you reach him, hands wrap around your waist, pulling you away.

"W-what?" A certain darkness envelops you, choking you. A shrill, evil laugh fills your ears. It's not loud, but it just feels so malevolent that it sounds like it's filling your whole mind. You know who this is.

"Hello again, little visitor. I knew you'd take the bait." A hand slowly trails down your cheek, and you feel your strength to fight back ebbing away. "Reala... Why," you breathe, "How could you..."

"How could I what? Trick you?" he laughs, "I thought I told you never to trust a nightmaren, silly thing."

The hand not on your face brings you closer to his body, pressing you into him with great force. He smiles, pushing your face towards his, "Now, how exactly should I go about getting what I want... hmm?"

You shiver, and he pulls your chin forward, ever so lightly brushing his lips against yours. He looks at you with half lidded eyes; he's teasing me, you think to yourself. Closing his eyes, he pulls you into a full on kiss. His nails dig into your back, and he bites your lip so you scream for just enough that his tongue can slither inside your mouth.

Just as soon as he started, he retreats, laughing. Still holding you, he turns you around slightly so that you're perfectly in front of him. After taking a breath, you look over to the unconsious body displayed before you.

"Please... Don't do this to me in front of him..." you beg; out of all the horrible things he could do to you, being violated in front of NiGHTS by his own brother was the worst.

Reala's smile fades, "Tsk. All right, fine. Have it your way."

He spins both of your bodies completely around so that you face the night sky instead. The full moon seems dark and heavy as it casts a deep yellow glow upon you and the nightmaren, oddly fitting for the moment.

The hand on your face slides down to your lips, with two fingers he gently parts them, then slips the digits inside. His smile returns as he pulls his fingers out and pushes in again with a swift motion. You begin to gag when they reach a little too far. The whole time, he doesn't remove his eyes from your face, and you can see him watching you out of your peripheral vision. He removes the fingers and slides his hand down to your pants, forcefully diving inside.

You moan; you don't want to but you can't help it. You feel his fingers creep against your thigh and find your entrance, prying their way inside. You gasp as two fingers jam into you rougly, forcing in and out of you. Tears begin to well up in your eyes; it hurts terribly...

You hear chains rattling behind you and Reala tenses up; could it be NiGHTS, you wonder. He pulls his hand from you and drops you; luckily you fall to the tile floor.

"Seems the sleeping beauty has woken up, hmm?" your captor laughs.

"You! This is between you and me, leave the visitor out of this!" NiGHTS floats over to the red jester, scowling.

"Oh, but you know I can't help myself," the older sibling grins.

You watch them float closer and closer to each other until they're practically touching.

"Reala, let's end this, once and for all! You and me, one on one."

"Very well then, bring it on. I'll deliver both of your heads to Master Wizeman myself!"

Suddenly you find yourself in the middle of a deadly duel; a game of tragic revenge between two rival brothers. How did it get to this, you ask yourself, and most importantly, how did you get wrapped up into all of it?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the worst chapter.**

**In all honesty, I just dont like it... and it took for ever to write too.**

**I hope you guys feel differently... **


End file.
